


close to you

by builtfromthesamedirt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtfromthesamedirt/pseuds/builtfromthesamedirt
Summary: george isn't used to waking up in dream's arms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> good morning gamers i wrote this nice and fast and y'all were so nice last dnf fic and i want serotonin bc my friends won't give it to me  
> if this reads like I've never been held before, it's because i haven't. rona better hurry tf up so i can cuddle the homies. 😤  
> i told myself i wasn't going to get into this fandom and then proceeded to listen to "your new boyfriend" all day today i am a Fool.  
> reminder that this is a work of fiction and nothing else don't repost or send to ccs! if this makes any mentioned ccs uncomfy it will be deleted!  
> feel free to leave kudos/comments! both r greatly appreciated!! :)

he can feel the sun before he sees it. 

the faint rays that manage to make it through the blinds of his window illuminate the air and warm his cheeks as his eyes blearily struggle to open. the reluctance to return to conscience is not out of exhaustion like it usually is; instead, it's out of an unwillingness to remove himself from the warmth he's currently engulfed by.

he feels the arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, sees the chest his face is currently pressed into, and sighs contentedly. he's still not used to waking up in dream's arms every morning, even after months of it happening, but it's certainly not a bad surprise.

he's started to sleep better when he's being held like this, he's found, possibly because of the way he feels thumbs subconsciously rubbing circles into his forearm at the perfect times. it could also be attributed to the way that his legs seem to perfectly weave between dream's or the way that dream's breathing never fails to lull him to sleep. he's likely to just pin it as a mixture of all of those things; after all, if he was to list all the ways that this feels like the safest place in the world, he'd never finish.

he grips onto dream's torso a little tighter, as if he's afraid of losing him. this apparently wakes him, dream letting out a deep breath into his hair. "good morning," he mutters. he can feel the reverberations of the words against his face, and he hums in response, almost in an attempt to echo the feeling.

"should we get up?" he asks and shifts his legs, the mattress creaking beneath them.

"nope," he mumbles, weakly pushing down on dream as if his one arm will stop his momentum. "wanna stay here with you."

dream chuckles. "of course." he feels a kiss pressed into his hair and giggles like the lovesick fool he knows he is. he could stay here in dream's embrace forever, he thinks. (and he absolutely would, if given the chance.) 

"i'm so lucky," he finds himself saying. 

"not as lucky as me," comes the response.   
he smiles. this, he decides, is what home feels like.


End file.
